utopistfandomcom-20200213-history
Memoxara
Memoxara '''is the '''queen (broodmother) of Memory Demons. History Like her intelligent race, she has the desire to observe rather than to act. Thousands of years ago she entered Third Worlds and secured Last Haven, a Sun's Green far from all living things. From there, she watched until the emergence of Spirit of the Apocalypses, which was undeniably among the most destructive events of all time. She had vowed allegiance to the Will of the Universe, and decided to prepare for the battle. She acquired the essence Might of War in the Third Worlds as it had been converted and lost in the True World after the Universal Reformation. Thus she had technically become the successor to the title of Primal Fury. She was behind the creation of Moderns, elite soldiers armed to fight the most dangerous threats to the world. She was so confident in their strength that she had prepared a contingency plan for the downfall of the entire world - the Post-Apocalypse Program - the access to the Modernization process for any hero willing to lose their senses to become the agent of justice. They were resurrected warriors on whom she experimented so that they would help Micoda as he faced Alypos, the outrageous dragon which was reinvigorated and more powerful than ever. As the beast proved too strong to face directly, they broke through the beast's skin and engaged in an epic battle. Micoda absorbed the energies of the dragon's blood and returned stronger than ever - as Phase 6 - which finally defeated The Divine Core, the Spirit of the Apocalypses. After Alypos perished, Memoxara was busy organizing an inner circle of her most trusted allies. She wanted Micoda to join her inner circle, but tested him and had him face a masquerading traitor among them. That traitor was Hadras, an ally of the enigmatic Phantom of the Apocalypses. She did not fathom that Micoda had not actually defeated The Divine Core - instead, the beast had trapped itself inside Micoda to wrestle control of the new level of power that Micoda had obtained. Death The beast eventually usurped Micoda as the three sides of the power equilibrium reached Micoda's realm: Memoxara's allies, The Divine Core's allies, and the Phantom's allies. Micoda's was captured for a brief moment, but Memoxara felt that all hope would be lost without Micoda. Thus, she activated her full powers, and struck at the beast, taking Micoda back and fleeing. The energies of the forbidden arts she had needed to surprise the Beast of the Apocalypses meant she had overexerted herself. She told Revaro that the soul she was carrying was Micoda, and she gasped one last time before dying. Purged Decades It remains unseen how she was resurrected (though Revaro was attempting it) but Memoxara was involved in the events of the Purged Decades. The cutscenes suggest an intense hatred between her and Micoda the Doombringer. The sides seemed to have multiple battles during this time. She seems to think that Micoda is beyond redemption and thus the only fitting end for him is to die. To this end, she commanded Santes to kill him. The only other ally of her known to have served her at this time is Echo. At some point, Micoda unleashed the Curse of Black Dust upon her realm, Last Haven, and the rest of Third Worlds. The ecology of the beautiful realm deteriorated and it became a wasteland which combined with the rest of the meteoric remnants of Third Worlds. He returned an unknown amount of time later, probably several years, after which he terrorized the civilization that had settled on that soil. He vowed to do it again, but whether he did or not is questionable. Memoxara was confirmed to have been imprisoned beneath Nether during Purged Decades along with Kor the Negotiator, Evar and Ardeet. After she got out of there due to others' help, she has not been seen. Combat As a wielder of Might of Light and the (former) recipient of Might of War, Memoxara is a powerful combatant. Despite her peaceful, yet strong appearance, she demonstrated an extreme feat of skill to land a critical hit upon Beast of the Apocalypses. The act, however, used up her strength and caused her to perish. Category:Demons